Shielded Eyes
by Xpride
Summary: When a captain who is really as evil as Aizen is persumed murdered by another captain, chaos breaks out and history repeats itself as the Aizen plot replays in a slightly twisted way.


This was a Bleach thing I made up a few years ago. I'm not planning to finish it, but... here you go.

It was dawn. A young looking man stood in the middle of the street and turned to face a woman wearing the same soul reaper uniform. "Ah... hello, Hanaya." The woman's eyes narrowed. "That's Captain to you, you filthy dog," she hissed. The man smiled. "Yes, yes... I forgot." Hanaya felt her rage rising. That arrogant, thieving traitor! "You're behind all these attacks! You... you killed Satoshi, didn't you?" The captain's, Tsuchiro's, smile remained on his lips, but his eyes were filled with malice. Hanaya's hands immediatly go redy to grasp her two swords that made up her zanpakuto as she sensed danger.

"And where, Hanaya, did you hear that from?"

Hanaya smirked. "I didn't hear it from anyone. I saw through your tricks," she replied, tensing. Her eyes widdened as Tsuchiro appeared in front of her. She felt his hot breath and looked deeply into his dark brown eyes. She couldn't keep from shuddering. The only thing in those eyes of his was hatred. Complete, and utter hatred. Hatred for anything; everything. "I'm sorry, but you're too 'in the know', as they say nowadays. I can't have you casting suspicions, now can I?" Hanaya let out a blood curdling scream as pain hit her. She felt her legs give way and crumbled to the ground, coughing up blood. Against her neck was the cold touch of Tsuchiro's blade.

Just as the man was about to kill her, she grabbed her own swords and slashed at Tsuchiro with them, causing him to stagger back. Hanaya rushed at him, already on her feet. "Roar, Nihitsuhebi," she called, shouting out the name of her zanpakuto. Nihitsuhebi, or two head serpent, was made up of two blades, but used as one. Tsuchiro barely evaded the attack, escaping the blow with a deep slash. 'She's fast,' he thought, cursing under his breath. "Don't let your guard down," Hanaya said, appearing behind Tsuchiro. She thrust her zanpakuto deep into his heart, the two swords blutched tightly in her hands. To her surprise, Tsuchiro didn't die.

A maniacal laugh came from behind her and the blade of Tsuchiro stabbed her, causing her to fall to the ground, blood pouring out of her wound. But... how...? The Tsuchiro she had killed was dead, but there was another Tsuchiro. She felt the man's breath against her neck as he whispered into her ear. "You see, Hanaya... this is my zanpakuto's ability. He can create clones of me. Useful, no?" Hanaya turned her head, trying to look at Tsuchiro. She was drawn by his eyes, now filled with psychotic delight. "Are you the original, then?" Tsuchiro smirked down at her, standing as he did so. "Perhaps," he answered smugly.

"Now, my job is done. When the soul society finds out you killed me, they'll deal with you. No need for me to dirty my hands further." He gave her a quick salut and disappiered, leaving his clone there.

Pain.

It came through the numbness that had consumed her only hours before. Hanaya heard voices, then a shout. A hand grabbed her neck, held it tightly so she could barely breath, and pulled her up roughly. She came face to face with her childhood friend, Daisuke, who had tears of anger that threatened to spill. "Why?!" He screamed. "Why did you do it, Hanaya?! You... YOU killed Captain Rakuchi, and you probably killed Captain Hino too, you cold-hearted BITCH!! Well, did you? Did you kill them?! ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!!"

Hanaya watched with half-closed eyes caked with blood as Daisuke began to crumble. Tears now ran down his face, and his grip loosened, allowing Hanaya to fall to the ground. "Answer me, please," he pleaded, sobbing. "I'm sorry to disappoint... but it wasn't me who killed Satoshi," Hanaya replied in a soft voice. "What... what about Captain Rakuchi?" Hanaya fell silent, knowing that Daisuke wouldn't understand why she killed Tsuchiro. After Satoshi had died, Tsuchiro had become the father Satoshi had been. Daisuke wouldn't believe that she had to kill Tsuchiro for the good of the Soul Society. No one would believe her.

No one.


End file.
